Norio
Norio is one of the close generals of Naraku. Appearance Norio looks rather like a unique blend of cyborg and samurai. He wears semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai. His long bright blue hair is tied at the mane. All armored sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with slit pupils. These eyes are not as much of an intimidation as much as the mask he wears; a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all. Personality He has shown himself as serious and quiet person. Only talking when the situation arises. He keeps Naraku in high regard, and fulfils his orders obediently. He is also very soliditary person, never interacting with others except for Kai and Naraku. He is also a partial pacifist, avoiding battle when possible. Although at times, it seems he is pressing down his hunger for strong battles. Plot A battle of survival History Norio was a normal resident of hell, but he had great power. He was able to unintentionally kill monsters and other demons around him. Due to his uncontrollable power. One day Naraku was walking and saw him, near a large pile of monsters. He asked if he killed them all, when Norio replied they had died by themself. Then Naraku adopted him into his army and trained him to control his power. Which then made him one of his finest generals. Powers and Abilities Lethal Spiritual Power: While not fully shown, while he was not in Naraku's army he had no control over his energy and was unintentionally killing other demons and monsters, without even knowing them, which gave him a soliditary personality. Master swordsmanship specialist: He is an extremely proficient swordsman, using his large nodachi with ease. He only fights with his sword when he is fighting a large group or a worthy enemy. He is extremely proficient at fast strikes and blocks, and incorparates his hand to hand skills with his swordsmanship. Master hand to hand combat: As a sheath blader, he rarely needs to use his sword. He uses a variety of aerial kicking attacks to effortlessly defeat an opponent. He also combines his swordsmanship and martial arts to make him a deadly opponent. Zanpakutou Heiwa no me:(lit: eye of peace) Is his zanpakutou's name. It takes the appearance of a long nodachi. Inside a red scabbard with a green hilt and a crossguard shaped in an eye. Shikai: He releases with the command. " View conflict." When released the sword's crossguard becomes pure white. Enveloping the blade in white energy. Shikai Special Ability: He has a variety of abilities in his shikai. But his most prominent is the ability to "cut the soul." As when he slices, it passes through the body, and damages the inside of the opponents body, defeating them quicker. Hitei:(lit:Negation): for this technique, the opponent must have released his/her zanpakutou. Then another requirement is for Norio's blade to be touching theirs. After that he states the name of his ability and the opponents zanpakutou ability is cancelled for an indefinite amount of time. Depending on the opponents spiritual pressure, the ability will wear off quickly or take a long time. Senso no Sakkaku(lit:illusion of war) For this techniqu, Norio creates a circle with his blade and then cuts it in half, creating a vast explosion. Which then creates an illusion in the opponents brain that he/she has entered a war. Senso no owari(lit: end of war) This technique takes a long time to activate, and to use this technique, he must have used Senso no Sakkaku. This technique creates five circles around the opponents body. Which then surrounds them in a bright light. Then the opponent is left unconscious after his spiritual energy is lost. (however it does return)